1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly, to a so-called burn-in socket connector having a sliding plate moves along a vertical direction for easily separating the balls of the electronic package with contact tips of the electrical connector.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic packages mounted on an electronic equipment or others are subjected to various tests at a stage prior to being actually mounted so that latent defects therein are removed. The test is performed nondestructively through application of voltage stress, high-temperature operation, and high-temperature storage corresponding to thermal and mechanical environment tests or the like. Among these tests, there is a burn-in test effective for removing initial inoperable integrated circuits, in which an operation test is performed under a high temperature condition for a predetermined time.
FIG. 1 disclosed such a test socket 1′, comprises a base member 2′, a sliding plate 3′ assembled to the base member 2′, a top plate 4′ positioned on the sliding plate 3′, a plurality of contacts 9′ received in the base member 2′ and the sliding plate 3′, a pair of pressing members 6′ assembled to the base member 2′ and moving up to down along the base member 2′, a pair of locking members 5′ assembled to the two sides of the base member 2′ and a fastened member 7′ positioned under the base member 2′. The fastened member 7′ comprises a fasten plate 72′ and a bottom plate 71′ positioned on the fasten plate 72′. The base member 2′ comprises a receiving space 21′ for receiving the sliding plate 3′, the sliding plate 3′ can move in the horizontal direction in the receiving plate 3′.
Referring to FIG. 2, showing the contacts 9′ connecting with the test electronic package 10′. The contacts 9′ comprises a first arm 91′ and a second arm 92′ relative to the first arm 91′. The first arm 91′ and the second arm 92′ go through the sliding plate 3′. The electronic package 10′ positioned on the sliding plate 3′ and comprises a plurality of solder balls 101′ on the lower surface of the electronic package 10′. When the sliding plate 3′ moved in the receiving space 21′ along the horizontal direction, the first arm 91′ and the second arm 92′ move close to or far away from each other. When the first arm 91′ and the second arm 92′ move far away from each other, the solder balls 101′ will separate with the contacts 9′, and then can take the electronic package 10′ out from the test socket 1′.
However, the test is performed under high-temperature operation, so the solder balls 101′ melt and paste on the first arm 91′ and the second arm 92′ of the contacts during the test processing, which make it difficult to take the electronic package 10′ out from the test socket 1′, then will reduce the test efficiency. On the other hand, if exert a strong force to take the electronic package 10′, it will damage the electronic package 10′ and the contacts 9′.
In view of the above, a new electrical connector assembly that overcomes the above-mentioned disadvantages is desired.